Pokronicals: The Tale of Team Eclipse
by Kuroeevee7
Summary: Intro:   Rayolu was an assassin for team Eclipse... he was brainwashed to kill for the team, he was good with weapons such as a knife, a dart and his own two hands, he had a dark side, which the Umbreon leader  named eclipse  ...


_**© All contents copyrighted by JAO-KN**_

_**Intro:**_  
>Rayolu was an assassin for team Eclipse... he was brainwashed to kill for the team, he was good with weapons such as a knife, a dart and his own two hands, he had a dark side, which the Umbreon leader (named eclipse) Triggered, to Kill off an entire village..<br>Rayolu (Riolu) , along with Pikhiku (Pikachu) , is going to avenge the village, and everyone he has killed, by killing his former leader..  
>This story is in the 3rd person Omnisient, he is going to tell it as it goes, so it is happening right now, it is a 'Present' story I assume you would call it<p>

_**Chapter 1: The deed, finished**_  
>Rayolu had come into Eclipse's, the leader, office... his paws and most of his body, bloody all over, Rayolu was the first to speak, he was possesed by his dark form "The deed.. is done sir" ... The Umbreon smirks, his red rings glowing "good...Good.. You have done well, my minion, now, get out of here... I have other matters I have to attend to.." Rayolu, still under his rage attacks the Umbreon, he dodges it with double team, he had become confused and Eclispe uses shadow ball, knocking him out "Minions! Take this... traitor and kill him!" the minions nodded and one grabs his legs and his feet... 30 minutes later... the first minion let go and sat down "Damn..We can't just kill him.. he was good to us.. we have to fake his death...somehow" they get their knives and lightly cut him, rubbing the blood all over their blades, they then run away, reporting to the Leader that he is confirmed dead 2 hours later Rayolu wakes up in a daze on the floor "Ohh.. my.. wh-what happened.." he had a dream that he was killing an entire village.. he looks around and sighs of relief, he stood up and looks at himself, seeing himself all bloody "W...was it real?.. I must report to the leader before he gets pissed" he shook his head and started walking torwards the base, then.. he found a blindfold over his eyes and mouth, the only thing he saw was a yellow figure putting the blindfold on him and kidnapping him...<br>To be continued in Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Reveal of the Mysterious Creature**_  
>After a few hours, the creature stops and takes off the blindfold off of his mouth he instantly said "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" the creature smiles and talks seductively on purpose, to make herself laugh "Ohh... You'll find out alright" she brushed her tail on his face and he blinks.. "W-what the?.." the creature took off the blindfold around his eyes "Pikhiku?.. but.. why?" she had a tear in her eye and sat down "I saw them carry you out of Eclipse's office and I heared everything that he said... I descided to follow his 'minions' and saw what they did.. they were nice enough to let you live... and I had kidnapped you to explain everything... and.. have a little fun.." she said.. "What? You raped me when I passed out?" Rayolu said, jumping up some as she said that, she giggles "No, It was a joke, heh ^^" I thought it would cheer you up" Rayolu instantly stood up and growled, raising a fist at her.. he soon stopped and sighed "This.. is NO joking matter! I could have died!, but what happened, why am I all bloody" Pikhiku felt uncomfortable and sighs, and started to tell him what Eclipse sent him out to do "He had started up your evil form... he had you destroy a village and you had succeded, hence the blood all over you... You killed many and lived, that town had no defences.. and you destroyed it..." She started crying "You then returned... I tried to talk to you, but you hurt me.." she cries a little more, showing the cut she had "I then followed you and stopped when you entered the leader's office.. I heard that you succeded your 'deed' and you turned on him, he then confused you and did the finishing blow on you.. he then ordered his slaves to take you to your death.. that asshole.. I followed them and they stopped where you woke up... I then kidnapped you and here you are.." Rayolu was surprised and hid his feeling, trying not to cry "So.. that wasn't.. a dream and I killed all those innocent lives?" Pikhiku nodded and wipes the tears off of her face.. they were both devasted.. "I.. must avenge them.. ALL OF THEM.. No matter what It takes I WILL kill Eclipse!" he then started to growl...<br>To be continued in Chappptttteeeerrr tres :3

_**Chapter 3: Part 1 of the plot:Part 1**_  
>Pikhiku slaps him "Are you Crazy?" Rayolu rubs his face "What do you mean?..." Pikhiku face paws "Do I have to tell you in a different language? ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, Quoi? Etes-vous fou?, Cosa? Ma sei matto?, Pika Pika pikachu? (thank you google translator :P) You've gone crazy Rayolu, you cannot defeat him alone! You will just die and take few with you, he has maximum security!" She sighs and Rayolu thought "Wait... aren't you still in the team?" Pikhiku shook her head "No, I am not, I quit.." Rayolu curses under his breath "Fuck... Now we are never gonna do it... unless..." his ears perk up, as he wags his tail happily "I.. know the perfect plan, and YOUR gonna help me, but.. we need to get those two that kept me alive... are you up for the job, Pikhiku?" Pikhiku smiles and hugs him "I am up for it Rayolu... but to get inside of there, we may have to take down some enemies..." Rayolu smirks and looks inside his bag "I have enough for the job, we will get those two..but.. remember, 1 mile radius is where enemies show up.. so we must watch out and be stealthy" Pikhiku nodded and the two started heading torwards the base<br>Narrator: What will come of these two? and will they succeed? Only your patience and I will tell you.. wait... do we even need a narrator?... ohh fuck it.. I don't care . I ain't even getting paid for this shit either.. just.. wait for Chapter 4 . Part 1 of the Plot: Part two (haha this is the SHORTEST chapter)

_**Chapter 4: Part 1 of the Plot; Part two**_

they came within one mile of the base and Rayolu stopped, he was tired "I might as well give up Pikhiku.. I'm so tired.. I don't think I can go on.." Pikhiku slaps him across the face and he rubs it "Oww.. what the hell was that for?" w Pikhiku laughs and ignores him "Okay.. Rayolu, heres the plan, we ne-" she sees a guard pass by and jumps in a bush, the guard looks around and thought; "I sworn I could have heard someone here..." Pikhiku looks at the guard and smiles "I believe that is the one.. I must get his attention.. yet... I think he only talks italian.. so... I think.. I must.." she clears her throat "Ciao compagno, sai dove Issac e Alex sono?" the guard nods and points inside "Sì, sono da qualche parte nella base, Pikhiku" she nods and walks torwards there as Rayolu sneaks in the bushes, they soon reach the base door and Rayolu hides on the roof, waiting for Pikhiku to return

Narrator: Welp, end of Chapter 4... lets just wait until the lazy ass writer is ready to make Chapter 5: The escape(?)

_**Chapter 5: The escape**_

Pikhiku came running out with two squirming bags she continues running as Rayolu jumps off of the roof and follows Pikhiku, they soon stop to take a breath, the bags still squirming... they opened the bags to let them breath.. a mew and another Riolu comes out, the mew being female, the Riolu being male.. The Riolu pants, as he stood up charging an Aura sphere.. but soon letting it die out knowing it is Pikhiku and Rayolu, Mew, doesnt really talk much yet she came out screaming for help, Rayolu soon tackles her and covers her mouth "Shut it!... now!" Pikhiku "Ohh my.. I think I got the wrong mew.. but no matter, she/he may be of assistance.. if she is in" the mew shook her head no and Rayolu rose his fist, the mew hesitated and changed her mind just to not get injured "F-f.. FINE!" she flinches and Rayolu laughs "Good.. good.. now that you two are here.. we must get going before they bring out search teams..." they all nodded and ran for 1/2 an hour or so and found a cave to rest to formulate their plan.. Rayolu was the first to speak "Alright.. so heres the plan"  
>(need to think of one xD , so wait for next chapter... Chapter 6; the Plan)<p> 


End file.
